This invention relates generally to a vehicle propulsion system, and more specifically to a method and mounting system that is utilized to couple an electrical generator/motor utilized in the vehicle propulsion system to the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known power train for a conventional vehicle, such as may be used in a Heavy Duty Truck or Bus. The conventional vehicle includes an internal combustion engine (ICE), a mechanical drive train to transmit the rotational torque and thus power from the engine through either a clutch and manual transmission arrangement or a torque converter and automatic transmission arrangement to the differential and drive wheels through one or more drive shafts and set(s) of universal joints.
Incorporated within the drive shaft assembly of a conventional vehicle is one or more slip joints, typically implemented via male and female spline components, to allow the effective length of the drive shaft to vary as the drive axle's suspension system travels through it's normal range. In addition, “carrier” bearings are required to support the weight of the drive shaft components and provide alignment for proper operation of the universal joints.
Moreover, as known, hybrid vehicles offer many advantages the foremost being fuel efficiency. However, hybrid vehicles also include additional components such as an electric drive system that works in combination with the internal combustion engine to achieve the fuel efficiency. Because of the increased complexity of known hybrid vehicles, the vehicles are generally manufactured such that the hybrid components are integrated with the engine system.
However, vehicle owners desiring to upgrade a conventional vehicle to include hybrid components may be precluded from doing so because of the cost and space required to modify a conventional vehicle to include an electric drive system. As a result, conventional vehicles may not achieve the fuel efficiency of a hybrid vehicle and thus may also not benefit from the reduced costs of operating the vehicle.